When parking (e.g., parallel parking) a vehicle, it is very easy to contact the vehicle's wheels or tires with the curb. This unfortunately can cause significant damage to the wheels or tires. The present invention features a curb covering device for covering a portion of a curb. The covering device helps prevent damage to the vehicle if the vehicle comes in contact with the curb. In some cases, the curb covering device may be useful for businesses such as restaurants with valet parking because the device can help prevent damage to the vehicle and potential lawsuits. Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the curb covering device of the present invention is advantageous because it is lightweight and does not need to be permanently attached to the curb, making it portable and easy to install.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.